Under conventional approaches, isolated data platforms typically do not cross link to one another. Users operating one of the platforms are unable to simultaneously utilize resources in other platforms or to create legacy work for collaborators accessing through the other platforms. Such system prevents synergy, limits efficiency, and causes incomplete work product.